Pineclone
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Pinecone Plant |ability = When played: Transform all Plants into 3 /3 Pineclones. |flavor text = It's nothing personal; she just prefers the company of other Pineclones.}} Pineclone is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability turns every plant on the field into Pineclones when it is played. Plants with the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] or [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait stay in their positions when they are transformed. Origins It is based on the conifer cone, commonly known as the pine cone. Its name is a portmanteau of "pine cone," the real-life plant this plant is based on, and "clone," referring to its ability to clone itself (compare snowclone). Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Pinecone Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Transform all Plants into 3 /3 Pineclones. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description It's nothing personal; she just prefers the company of other Pineclones. Strategies With Don't play it if there are almost no plants on the field, as Pineclone's ability is what makes it important. It is also a bad idea if the majority of plants on the field have anything above 3 /3 as this just weakens your plants. It is important to not play this when you have important plants on the field, such as Soul Patch or Cornucopia. A good moment to play it is when there are a lot of weaker plants on the field, making the weaker plants stronger. For example, if you have multiple Button Mushrooms, s, and so on, you can play this plant to make all of them stronger and overwhelm your opponent. Another good strategy is using cards with Team-Up before playing Pineclone, as this will allow you to have even more Pineclones on the field than normally possible. Shroom for Two, Poppin' Poppies, and More Spore are good choices as they make multiple plants, which will increase the number of Pineclones made. You can try spamming cheap Team-Up plants like Shellery or Sweet Potato as well. Playing [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] plants such as Admiral Navy Bean or Sea-Shroom also helps greatly, as they will also be transformed when Pineclone is played. Against If your opponent seems to be focusing on this card, they will very likely to rush you off with weak plants before the final push with Pineclones. Do not Bounce this plant as this will allow the use of Pineclone once again, possibly causing more plants to be transformed into 3 /3 Pineclones. Countering this is not easy. It has three strength, and is thus immune to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, Rocket Science, and Cut Down to Size. Having three health also means that Pineclones can survive The Chickening, leaving them with only one health. It requires either Zombot's Wrath, Electrobolt, Stayin' Alive, or Cakesplosion to destroy it using tricks on turn 4, but it can only destroy one of them. When there are only a few Pineclones, most zombies should be available to destroy them. If you have to deal with groups of them, use a combination of Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards and The Chickening to do at least 3 damage. Gallery Pineclonestat.png|Pineclone's statistics HDPineclonePvZH.PNG|HD Pineclone Pinepacket.png|Pineclone's card AttackZombie.png|Pineclone attacking PCDed.png|Pineclone destroyed Pineclone's ability.png|Pineclone activating its ability 44PC.png|Pineclone with 4 /4 SwordSwing.png|Pineclone being attacked by 45PineCs.png|4 Pineclones with 5 Night_cap.jpg|Pineclone on Nightcap's Ally Pack CaptainCombustiblePack.png|Pineclone on Captain Combustible's Premium Pack pineclone_textures.png|Pineclone's sprites ShrunkenPineclone.png|Pineclone shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower RolledShrunkPineclone.png|Shrunken Pineclone about to be destroyed by Rolling Stone PinecloneCardImage.png|Pineclone's card image Pineclone1.png|Ten Pineclones on the field Old Pineclone's silhouette.png|Pineclone's silhouette Pineclones_everywhere.jpeg|The result of Pineclone's ability Trivia *It and Shamrocket are the only plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series to be based on a pine cone. **Both are also the only pinecone cards in the game. *The light blue antenna above its head is similar to that of E.M.Peach's. *It, Cornucopia, and Snake Grass are the only plants that can make copies of themselves in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Pinecone cards